Twenty Six
by DySolo
Summary: Lila and Reid debate how to spend the rest of their Christmas break together.


**Title: **Twenty Six  
**Pairing: **Reid/Lila  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary: **Lila and Reid spend Christmas together and the day after.**  
****Disclaimer: **Don't own; just distort to my own liking.  
**Author's Notes:** warning: I suck at smut/sex scenes/mature writing. I suck at this so much. Here's my attempt before I gave up.  
**Un-Beta'd.**

It's dark. She can't tell if it's because the day has passed or if it's just the way the snow has fallen against the windows. It's the one thing she can't get used to, no matter how many times she's been in New York or D.C. It doesn't snow in L.A. and it doesn't help that she just finished filming a summer time movie before flying out to spend the holiday with the man. She smiles at the thought. This is the third Christmas they had spent together, each tied for missing one - hers, a movie and his, a case. She wonders if anyone else would understand the other as well as they do. Her schedule is just as crazy as his, traveling to other places, working long hours. She understands the moments he's free, he treasures and he knows that when she can, all she wants to do is...do nothing. She spent Christmas Eve with the cast and crew of the movie, drinking and laughing. He, with his team, was an intimate party at Garcia's, playing with his godson and drinking wine while conversing with JJ about the Pentagon. She met him at his home (he had given her a key 2 years after the night in the pool exactly, Spencer was always good with dates) and they had spent the early hours of Christmas Day, talking about everything that had happened since their last 'getaway' as she liked to call them. They had fallen asleep in each others arms in front of a fire and when she awoke (Spencer, gone, to see Henry open his gifts - something he never missed and made Lila secretively think about how good of a father he'd be, if they ever slowed down, if they ever got to that point), she made herself home in his room until he returned, surprising him with lavish gifts before spending the rest of the day in bed.

****

Criminal Minds || Twenty Six

Lila kisses his shoulder as she snuggled against his back. Spencer pulls the blanket up around his waist and smiles, sleepily.

"Did you enjoy your Christmas?" She asks, leaving small kisses on his shoulders.

He nodded, silently, and Lila can tell there's something going on in his brain. He's thinking of something, debating silently in his head. She watches him, silently, before she speaks. "Don't lie to me, Doc."

He looks over at her shoulder, noticing the raised eyebrows, slight pout that comes when she doesn't know whether to be hurt or angry or worried.

"I enjoyed it. I spent it with you." He says, casually. He means it, of course. He enjoys every moment they spend together. He cranes his neck to kiss her forehead, but she sees the uncertain look.

Her fingers move over his ribs, knowing he's ticklish. The move causes him to tense before he sighs, deflated. "I was just thinking about our families. I had a weird dream."

Lila rests her forehead in between his shoulder blades. "Your mom?" she asks, cautiously. He's told her about her, but it's still a soft spot. He sometimes has nightmares over the decision that he made, even after she's tried to convince him he did the best he could, that he made the right choice.

"She's all alone. And you're spending yours alone with me. I know you have brothers and a mother and-"

"and I wanted to spent it with you, because you're my family too." She interrupts. After 5 years of casually on and off dating, she means her statement. He means something to her.

Spencer turns to face her. "But.."

Lila leans up and kisses his lips. "But nothing. And if you want, you have another week off - we hope -, we can go up there and you can pretend to talk sports with my brothers and we can spend time with my mom. We can make it official, meeting the family and all that. Whatever you want. You know she'd love to meet you."

Spencer run his fingers over her stomach with a shrug. Lila raises his chin with a slight smirk. "You don't want to do that, either, huh?" Her fingers move against his chest as she watches him. He doesn't speak, too busy thinking inside his head. "We could just stay in bed again, all day. I could try on that gift I got you." She says as his fingers continue to move up her stomach.

After a few moments of tracing her skin, he leans over and kisses her shoulder. "I don't know what I want."

Lila tries to contain the giggle as he kisses up her shoulder. "Oh?" She asks, innocently. She can tell he's picturing her in the skimpy red lingerie.

"I retract that statement. I know something I want." He murmurs as his lips move up her neck.

"And what's that?" She asks, a little breathless. She knows she shouldn't let the previous conversation go. That he'll be worrying about it later, that they'll have to discuss it later when they should be now, but as his tongue teases her skin, she can't help but think about anything else.

"You."

She arches up against him as his fingers run through her hair, his lips kissing up her jaw.

"You have me." She says, his own fingers moving up his neck to his scalp, before lightly tugging at the shortened locks. She wraps a leg around his, pulling his body closer to hers as she locks eyes, briefly. "All of me."

He finally kisses her lips, full of a passion that she gossips to her friends about and her hand in his hair tightens, keeping him close. The movement only excites him more as he pushes himself closer as she gasps, the sheet between them not hiding anything. He pulls back, pulling at the blanket they've tangled themselves in. She hears it fall against the floor as he pushes closer to her again, warm skin in place of the cool cotton. Her eyes shut as his lips move all over her. He loves to kiss, to explore - and she lets him. It makes her feel...as if he's never seen her before. He already knows every inch of her - He's seen it all and yet, each time, he kisses the scar behind her left knee, runs his tongue over the length of her hip, caresses the curve of her breast with such admiration that it sends tingles through her every time. Her fingers tighten in his hair again as he opens his mouth around her collarbone and sucks.

"Spencer, don't tease." She hears herself saying and he raises his head to look at her, curious. Always curious, so she clarifies.

"Just fuck me, baby."

His eyes widen a little, like always, and the tops of his ears pink up (She wonders if he'll ever get used to a dirty talk), but he listens. God, does he listen.

And as he lays, breathless against her after it's all finished, she knows in an a couple hours, they might be on a plane to Sacramento, where her family lives, or Las Vegas or they could be here, laying in the afterglow. To her, it really doesn't matter, because she meant it. He has all of her and wherever they are, in their moments together, she doesn't care where they're at. Although, if she's honest, spending a day with her family, having them have something that is more than a getaway and a secret, would be an excellent Christmas present, indeed.


End file.
